


Outfits and hairstyles

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut, there's some cuteness involved as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I think you'll find that I did all the work.” - said Aaron raising his eyebrow.“Oh yeah.... hard work that was.” - laughed Robert.“I didn't hear you complaining did I?”“Okay, let's just go home, and I can show you my gratitude with round number two. Sounds good?”Or...We saw Robert on Tuesday (11thDecember) with Nicola at the scrapyard. I figured how to get Aaron there and make smut out of the situation





	Outfits and hairstyles

“I'm home.” - shouted Aaron as soon as he opened the door. He had to spend last night in London due to an early meeting this morning. The client was too important to turn it down, and obviously he couldn't send Ellis. Robert had his own problem, something with the Home Farm scheme, but to be honest he didn't ask him over the phone. He only wanted to know if Liv did her homework and went to school on time. 

It was a surprise to find the house empty. He thought at least Robert would be there. He found a note on the fridge as he opened it to grab a bite. It said  _“I'm at the scrapyard, meet me there”_ He traced a finger through Robert's neat handwriting, then finished his sandwich and got back in the car. 

 

 

As he walked towards the portacabin he heard voices from inside. Robert and a woman.

“Nicola?” - he thought to himself before he opened the door. 

 

“Hey, when did you get home?” - asked Robert the minute he saw his husband. He also pulled him into a hug, but felt him tense so he let him go.

 

“Erm... I just had something to eat then got here.” 

 

“Found my note then.” - smirked Robert. Nicola chose this moment to greet Aaron then look at Robert one more time.

 

“I'm just saying, maybe we need another plan. Think about it.” - she said then stormed off. 

 

“That was weird.” - said Aaron raising his eyebrows.

 

“I know, Nicola with red hair... it's well weird.” - laughed Robert. 

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, don't say you haven't noticed.”

 

“Notice what?” - asked Aaron genuinely. 

 

“Never mind.” - smiled Robert. - “How was your trip? Did you get the contract?” - he asked inching closer. This time Aaron let him. 

 

“Yeah, it was alright.” - he said patting his arm. - “So …. what did she want?” - he asked gesturing to where Nicola stood not even a minute ago.

 

“Nothing important....”

 

“Robert....”

 

“I'm not lying.... look it's only a little mix up with the plan, we'll think of something.”

 

“Robert!”

 

“Don't worry, I'm on it.” 

 

“That's why I'm worried.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes. 

 

“Come on Aaron, I told you. I would give anything to get the money for the surrogacy and everything.” 

 

“Yeah but it's not worth it if you end up in prison. Or worse...”

 

“Cheers for the support.” - scoffed Robert dropping his hands from Aaron's waist. 

 

“How can I support this Robert? Tell me how? And if this scheme will come and bite you in the arse like a year from now? Then what? I'm gonna be left alone with a teenager and a baby? And what about Seb?”

 

“Come on don't be dramatic.” 

 

“I just... I don't want you to do anything that could get you into trouble.” 

 

“I know. Look.” - he said stroking his cheek. - “I promised you that I'll be careful. And I will be. This is nothing to be worried about. You know how Nicola can be. A right drama queen. Do you trust me?” - he asked looking into his eyes. 

 

“Of course I do. You know that.”

 

“Then, just... give me some credit. You and our family is my first priority. Alright?” - he asked as he stepped closer to kiss him. Aaron didn't even have time to say anything, just a quick nod before he felt his lips crashing into Robert's. 

 

“Wait a minute.” - said Aaron as Robert kissed his neck. - “I have deja vu.”

 

“You what? Why?” - laughed Robert. 

 

“I don't know actually.... this.... something is just very familiar.” - he said thinking. Robert didn't stop kissing him. He almost managed to open his jacket when Aaron pushed him away slightly. - “I know!” - he said smirking. - “This outfit!”

 

“Yeah? What about it?” - looks like now Robert was the clueless one. 

 

“I just.. I remember you wearing it at the beginning... you know...” - he said not willing to finish the sentence. 

 

“Oh..... OH!” - replied Robert as the memory hit him. - “But how can you remember that?” 

 

“You what?” - asked back Aaron a bit defensive. 

 

“I mean you didn't realize that Nicola had a different hair color. Hair color Aaron! That's like the first thing people notice... never mind clothes.” - he laughed. 

 

“Yeah but I don't care about Nicola do I?” - he said biting his lips.

 

“God you know what it does to me when you do that?” - said Robert with his eyes on Aaron's mouth. 

 

“I only remember because … I thought you looked fit in blue.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” - he answered before he pushed Robert back to the door kissing him hard. Robert's hand started undressing him, before Aaron put a stop to it. 

 

“I thought....”

 

“You thought right, but I don't want people walking in on us.” - he said shifting Robert so he could lock the door properly. - “Where were we?” - he asked grinning as he slammed Robert to the wall again. Their lips collided, and Robert couldn't wait to start pulling the clothes off Aaron. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“We haven't done this in a while.” - panted Robert as Aaron started to walk backwards his lips never leaving Robert's body.

 

“I know.” - answered Aaron as he bent him over the desk. 

 

“Do it, Aaron.” - said Robert. He was so desperate and Aaron could see it. He was thinking for a minute whether to torture his husband at first, but he was way too worked up for that. 

 

“Spread it wider.” - he said as he knelt behind Robert kissing his thigh. 

 

“Oh fuck.” - he heard him swearing. He didn't give him more time to speak. The next line of words caught in Robert's lungs as he felt Aaron's tongue licking at his hole. - “Yeah.” - he moaned as he pushed himself back a bit. 

 

“Top drawer, on the left side.” - said Aaron suddenly before he went back to stretching him. Robert knew what he was referring to. He opened the drawer with shaking hands, and after half a minute of searching, and stopping in every two seconds he finally found it. 

 

“Here.” - he hissed as he tried to turn around. Aaron didn't let him move, but he grabbed the lube nonetheless. He coated his fingers before he thought a bit of playing was only fair. So he started kissing his way up on Robert's back, while he kept his fingers circling around his rim. He didn't push in, although he could tell how bad Robert wanted that. 

 

“Aaron..... Aaron... please.” - he begged as he tried to get more friction. Aaron was still kissing his skin, all the way up to his neck, then he dropped the act and gave Robert a bit of pleasure. 

 

“You want it?” - he asked whispering in his ear.

 

“Yeah, yeah I want it.” - he heard Robert pleading. 

 

“Alright then.” - he muttered before he pushed his fingers back and forth a couple of times only to pull out a minute later, leaving Robert a whimpering mess. He coat himself up fast before he thrust inside him with one quick motion, then stopped for a second or two to let him adjust. - “You okay?” - he asked checking. He always did that. It was kind of a habit. 

 

“Yeah, yeah... just..... oh fuck.” - Robert didn't get to finish that sentence. As soon as the confirmation left his lips he felt Aaron almost pull out, just to give it to him harder. It was rough, dirty, and Robert felt complete. It was all he wanted, and he was pretty sure Aaron felt the same way. He was right. 

Aaron rested his head on Robert's back for a couple of minutes before his hand found a way to grab him by his hair. He pulled Robert up so his back was flushed to Aaron's chest while he kept his hand in his hair as he kissed his neck first. Robert automatically turned his head to try and meet Aaron's mouth. He wanted to kiss him desperately. - “Kiss me, just kiss me.” - he said.

Aaron wasted no time to comply. He stopped his movements completely to deepen the kiss. Robert's legs started to jerk as he almost lost his balance. 

 

“Turn around.” - ordered Aaron as he pulled out. He let Robert sit on the desk, and have a big breath or two before he stepped in between his legs. Robert leaned forward catching his mouth instantly. He only stopped the kiss to let out a groan as he felt Aaron's dick inside him again. 

 

“Yeah don't stop.” - said Robert flustered. - “I'm so close.” - he moaned. Aaron buried his head in the crook of Robert's neck while he got his hand on his husband's cock. 

On one hand he wanted to drag this out as long as possible because there wasn't many things in this life better than being inside of Robert, but on the other hand he just wanted to come. He was still thinking, when he heard Robert's voice. - “I know you.....” - he panted – “If you dare to stop I'll kill you.” - that was enough for Aaron to make up his mind. He started thrusting harder, until he felt Robert coming all over his hand. That sent him over the edge. 

 

 

“I need to sit down.” - he said out of breath as he pulled out. He collapsed to the nearest chair, while Robert threw some tissues at him.

 

“And I'm the old one.” - he scoffed dressing up. 

 

“I think you'll find that I did all the work.” - said Aaron raising his eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah.... hard work that was.” - laughed Robert. 

 

“I didn't hear you complaining did I?”

 

“Okay, let's just go home, and I can show you my gratitude with round number two. Sounds good?” 

 

“Yeah alright.” - smiled Aaron. - “Not like you were doing any work here.” - he laughed as they left the portacabin. 

 

“Excuse me, I did some work actually.”

 

“Alright alright, I believe you.” - he said as he let Robert take the driver's seat. - “By the way I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Really?” - asked Robert already excited.

 

“It's nothing special, before you get all worked up. And no it's nothing to do with sex.” - he added quickly just in time to see his husband's smile fading. - “Come on don't be so shallow.” 

 

“I'm just kidding, I'm sure, I'm gonna love it whatever it is.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know you could do with a hair cut.” - said Aaron out of the blue once they were home. They sat down to eat something, then Liv came home from school, so they completely forgot about Aaron's surprise. They were sitting on the couch chilling, with Robert head in Aaron's lap. At first Aaron was only stroking his arms, then somehow his fingers were running through Robert's hair. That's when he made his comment. 

 

“You what?” - said Robert looking up at him. 

 

“Just a bit, mind. I like your hair, but it's getting..... wild.” - he said smiling. 

 

“Really? I didn't notice.” 

 

“You didn't notice me grabbing it every time we're in bed?” 

 

“Oh I noticed that.” - grinned Robert. - “I just didn't know the reason. You like my hair? “

 

“Course I do you muppet.” - winked Aaron. - “You're fit. And I won't repeat that anytime soon.” - he said with a stern face.

 

“Why not?” - pouted Robert sitting up. 

 

“Because you have a big enough ego as it is.” - answered Aaron laughing. 

 

“He's right.” - shouted Liv from the kitchen. Who knows when did she get there. 

 

“Thanks.” - said Robert pulling a face. - ”Anyway you still didn't give me my present.” - at first Aaron drew a blank face, then he remembered. 

 

“Oh yeah. Well it's nothing major... I just... you know I was away coz of that meeting yesterday.”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Well I …. I bought you a shirt.” 

 

“What?” - he asked the same time as Liv. 

 

“You bought him clothes? - asked his sister – “Aww how romantic.” 

 

“Okay, it's nothing special.” - answered Aaron as he stood up. He felt a bit awkward, and he started biting his lip. 

 

“Come on then, show me!” - said Robert all excited. 

 

“That's way too “cute” for me.” - said Liv clearly in a sarcastic voice, as she walked upstairs leaving them alone. 

 

“Actually it's still in my bag, wait a sec.” - he told Robert before he went to grab it. Robert leaned back on the couch. He couldn't believe it. Aaron, his husband Aaron actually went to a store and bought him a shirt. That was massive. - “Okay, if you don't like it, or it's not the right size, they can.....”

 

“Just shut up and give it to me.” - he told him impatiently. Aaron handed him the paper bag immediately and saw Robert's face lit up. 

 

“That's amazing.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah I love it. Thanks.” - he said as he stood up to go over and kiss him. 

 

“Go on then, put it on.” - said Aaron smiling. 

 

“You wanna see it on me?” - asked Robert playfully. 

 

“Well... I did buy it for you. What do you think?” 

 

“Okay then... how about … we go upstairs then I try it on.... and you can get it off me afterwards.” 

 

“Sounds good.” - said Aaron before they disappeared in their room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Does this mean you're gonna wear it tomorrow?" - asked Aaron as they lay in bed. He rested his head on Robert's chest, still out of breath. 

 

"What? Don't be ridiculous... we have to wash it first." 

 

"You what? Why?" - asked Aaron laughing. He propped himself up on one elbow as he looked at Robert. He seemed dead serious. 

 

"What do you mean why? Because it's new Aaron... you haven't noticed? That's the first thing I do after we buy any clothing. Wash them." - said Robert like it was obvious.  

 

"You're a neat freak." - scoffed Aaron putting his head back on his temporary pillow. 

 

"Don't worry I'm gonna wear it on Thursday, alright?"

 

"Pff fine whatever." - said Aaron rolling his eyes. His husband could be weird sometimes. But then again, he was always like this. Not that he would change him. He quite liked like him this. With all his crazy madness. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
